venganza por error
by FANNY BANANA
Summary: Isabella sabia que el apoyo que Edward cullen le daba a su hijo acabaria teniendo un precio.El tipo duro que regreso siendo millonario y que no vei hace 9 años queria casarce con ella y vengarse por casarce con su hermano
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como todos sabemos los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es d e Sandra marton

Cuando la lei quería compartirla a si que ahí va

Capitulo 1

LA familia Cullen vivía en Liberty desde siempre.  
>Al principio cultivaron la tierra. Después montaron un rancho, y luego subdividieron el terreno y construyeron casas. También eran propietarios del mayor banco de Liberty y de la empresa inmobiliaria más próspera.<br>La gente hablaba con respeto de Carlisle cullen y de su hijo mayor, emmentt , pero no de Edward, el pequeño.  
>Emmett hablaba de su hermano con cariño y el sheriff Steele con consternación.<br>Carlisle, con total indignación.  
>A Edward no le importaba. En el verano de sus dieciocho años, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que su padre lo mirara con cariño, como miraba a Emmett.<br>Edward medía algo más de un metro ochenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y una figura delgada y musculosa, formada a base de trabajar de peón en las construcciones de su padre. carlisle nunca le dio un centavo a menos que trabajara para ganarlo.  
>Desde el día en que nació, el chico sólo había dado problemas.<br>La población femenina de Liberty también hablaba de Edward, pero en voz baja. Soñaban, fantaseaban y suspiraban por él. Podía escoger las chicas que quería, de todas las edades y tallas, coqueteaba con todas y se acostaba con las más bonitas. Nunca pretendió herir los sentimientos de ninguna, pero era tan inconstante, qué rompió muchos corazones.  
>Ted era tan distinto de Edward como la noche del día. Lo preocupaba mucho que Edward algún día se metiera en un lío de verdad. Carlisle creía que era algo inevitable.<br>- El día que naciste me arruinaste la vida - le había dicho Carlisle más de una vez.  
>Edward no lo dudaba. Su madre había muerto al traerlo al mundo y nada podría reparar esa pérdida.<br>El momento que todos temían llegó antes de lo esperado por una serie de acontecimientos sin conexión aparente entre sí.  
>Se llamaba Isabella. Su padre era un hombre que iba de ciudad en ciudad por todo el sur, trabajando en lo que encontraba y arrastrando a Isabella y a su mujer. Ese verano se instalaron en una roulotte en las afueras de Liberty.<br>Un día Edward entró en la cafetería de la escuela secundaria. Su mirada se clavó en un ángel con el cabello largo, castaño y unos ojos cafes como el chocolate.  
>Edward le lanzó una sonrisa devastadora, y puso en juego todo su encanto. No pasó nada. Tardó al menos una semana en conseguir que Isabella le devolviera una sonrisa, otra en que aceptara comer con él, y cuando por fin logró que aceptara salir con él, ya estaba loco por ella.<br>Sus amigos pensaban que estaba trastornado. Isabella era bonita, pero no tenía la chispa de otras chicas y no trataba a Edward como si fuera un gran premio. Eso a Edward no le importaba. Ella tenía una frescura y una dulzura que él nunca había conocido, y se le metió en el corazón.  
>Después de la segunda cita, Edward quería más. Pero no sexo. Estaba seguro de que Isabella aún era inocente. Por primera vez en su vida, Edward no quería seducir a una chica, sino hablar y estar junto a ella. Isabela era buena y dulce y le veía a él algunas buenas cualidades. Eso era una experiencia nueva para él, y cuando Isabella le dijo que era inteligente, empezó a estudiar y sin darse cuenta aprobó todos sus exámenes. De pronto, los estudios le parecieron interesantes. Empezó a ir a clase todos los días.<p>

Isabella le estaba cambiando la vida y eso a Edward le encantaba. Lo cierto era que la amaba. Quería decírselo y pedirle que fueran novios, pero antes tenía algo desagradable que hacer. Algo que solucionar.  
>Había estado viendo a una mujer. No era la primera casada de Liberty que había intentado seducirlo, pero sí la primera en conseguirlo. Se llamaba Jessica, y era joven y sexy, y estaba aburrida de ser la esposa de Mike Newton , un hombre gordo, mucho mayor que ella, que era dueño de gran parte de los negocios y de los políticos de la ciudad.<br>Edward se había fijado en ella, como todos los hombres de la ciudad.  
>Un día, cuando su antigua moto Harley lo había dejado tirado camino de Windham Lake y él intentaba arreglarla, Jessica detuvo su Cadillac en el arcén. Hacía un calor húmedo y él se había quitado la camisa. . Jessica lo saludó. Tras unos minutos, salió del coche.<br>- ¿Sabes mucho de motores? - le preguntó con voz melosa.  
>Sin prestarle mucha atención, Edward le contestó:<br>- Lo suficiente como para intentar arreglar mi motor.  
>- ¿Entonces, querrías intentarlo con el mío? - le dijo ella, riendo.<br>Entonces Edward la miró de los pies a la cabeza, paseando la mirada por sus largas piernas y el generoso busto. Había visto cómo pasaba la lengua por los labios y supo enseguida a qué motor se refería.  
>Cuando conoció a Isabella, llevaba un par de meses acostándose con Jessica. Los viernes por la tarde, cuando el marido iba al condado vecino a jugar al golf, Edward montaba en su moto hasta la casa del lago y luego la montaba a ella hasta que los dos quedaban exhaustos. Nunca había sido tan divertido como él esperaba y, cuando conoció a Isabella, dejó de ir. Pensó que Jessica deduciría que todo había terminado.<br>No tenía deseos de ver a ninguna mujer aparte de Isabella, aunque eso significara no acostarse con nadie. Ya lo tenía decidido, puesto que Isabella era inocente. Pero en las dos últimas citas la temperatura había subido. Isabella había gimoteado en sus brazos. Él le había acariciado los senos y ella, agarrando su mano, la había llevado hasta su vientre. Era una invitación tentadora, pero él no la había aprovechado.  
>Isabella era una flor fresca y no se debía cortar así como así. Esperaría hasta terminar la secundaria y tener un trabajo para comprarle una alianza, ponerse de rodillas y pedirle que fuera su esposa.<br>Pero entonces, todo se fue a pique.  
>Jessica lo telefoneó la tarde del baile de fin de curso del instituto. Tenía que verlo, le dijo. Era urgente. Parecía presa del pánico y Edward montó en la Harley y fue a su casa. La urgencia no era otra que saber dónde se había metido porque no lo había visto en muchas semanas. Edward le dijo con tanta suavidad como pudo que todo había terminado entre ellos.<br>Ella no aceptó bien la noticia. Lloriqueo, se puso furiosa, y luego lo amenazó.  
>- A mí nadie me deja plantada, Edward Cullen - le gritó mientras él se marchaba -. Nada termina hasta que yo lo diga. ¡No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana y luego irte como si tal cosa!<br>-

Bueno termina el primer capi y espero que les guste

Saluditos fanny


	2. Chapter 2

**aca esta el capitulo dos esperop que les guste demaciado como ami**

Esa noche, Edward se puso el esmoquin de alquiler, le pidió prestado el coche a Emmett y fue a buscar a Isabella.  
>Cuando Carlisle se enteró de que su hijo menor iba a salir con una chica que vivía en el camping, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con las mujeres que solo iban detrás del nombre y el dinero de los Cullen.<br>A Edward, el discurso le resultó gracioso puesto que todo el mundo sabía que él tenía el nombre, pero no el dinero. Carlisle siempre dejaba bien claro que tenía un hijo bueno y uno malo, y que Edward nunca vería ni un centavo.  
>Esa noche, condujo hasta el remolque y recogió a Isabella. Ella estaba preciosa, casi etérea, con el vestido de encaje blanco y seda rosa que ella misma se había hecho. La ayudó a entrar en el coche de Emmett y partieron hacia el gimnasio del instituto. A mitad de camino, Isabella le puso la mano sobre el muslo. Edward sintió como si la piel le quemara y la garganta se le quedara seca.<br>- No quiero ir al baile - le susurró ella -. Por favor llévame al lago, Edward, a nuestro lugar.  
>Edward dudó aunque ya sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la entrepierna.<br>Su lugar era un rincón con césped, escondido entre los árboles, donde le había acariciado los pechos y casi, casi había perdido el control.  
>- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó en un tono de voz espeso y ardiente.<br>Isabella le contestó con un beso.  
>Edward condujo hasta el lago, sacó una manta del maletero y la tendió sobre la hierba. Desnudó a Isabella y se desnudó también. Y al recibir el dulce regalo de la virginidad de Isabella, encontró por fin todo lo que siempre había soñado.<br>- Voy a casarme contigo - le susurró mientras ella yacía en sus brazos y sonreía, lo besaba en la boca y lo incitaba a entrar en ella una y otra vez.  
>A medianoche, la acompañó hasta el remolque. Era la hora límite que ella tenía para volver a casa. Incluso en esa noche especial en que él le había declarado su amor y la había hecho suya para siempre. Demasiado feliz para dormir, condujo hasta las colinas desde donde se veía toda la ciudad y se quedó pensando en lo mucho que quería a Isabella y en la vida que iban a compartir.<br>Ya amanecía cuando regresó a la gran casa que nunca le había parecido un hogar. Metió el coche en el garaje y se coló en su cuarto sin que nadie lo oyera. Estaba profundamente dormido cuando Carlisle abrió de golpe la puerta.  
>- ¡Imbécil! - le gritó, agarrando a Edward de un brazo y sacándolo de la cama -. ¿Estabas borracho, o simplemente eres estúpido?<br>Anonadado, medio dormido, Edward parpadeó y miró a su padre.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>El padre le dio una bofetada.  
>- No me vengas con cuentos... Anoche asaltaste la casa de los Newton.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Ya me has oído. Forzaste la puerta y destrozaste el salón.<br>- No sé de qué me estás hablando. Ni siquiera estuve cerca de esa zona.  
>- La mujer de mike te vio. Estaba en el comité organizador del baile y, cuando regresaba a su casa, te vio saltar por la ventana.<br>- No me importa lo que diga. No pudo verme porque yo no estaba allí.  
>- Dice que está segura de que eras tú, y que lo hiciste porque no te dio lo que tú querías.<br>- La señora dice que has estado husmeando alrededor de ella como un perro alrededor de un hueso - dijo otra voz.  
>- Era el sheriff Steele, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.<br>- Eso tampoco es verdad - replicó Edward.  
>- ¿No?<br>- No - contestó Edward con frialdad -. En todo caso sería al revés, sheriff. Está enojada porque no hago lo que ella quiere.  
>Carlisle alzó la mano para pegarle, pero la dura mirada de Edward lo hizo detenerse.<br>- Esa mujer dice que te vio.  
>- Está mintiendo. Anoche no estuve ni siquiera cerca de casa de los Newton.<br>- ¿Entonces, dónde estuviste? Ya hice averiguaciones - dijo Steele - y sé que no fuiste al baile. Tampoco estabas en el instituto. La señora Newton te habría visto. Entonces, si no fuiste a su casa y la destrozaste, ¿dónde estuviste? - abrió la boca para decir que junto al lago con Isabella, pero la cerró de golpe. El sheriff sonrió -. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?  
>Edward se quedó mirando a los dos hombres. ¿Cómo podía decirles la verdad sin implicar a Isabella? Toda la ciudad empezaría a chismorrear, inventándose historias que circularían cada vez más exageradas. Y la idea de que el sheriff fuera a casa de Isabella para confirmar su versión le revolvía el estómago. El padre de Isabella era un alcohólico y era malo. Quién sabe lo qué haría si aparecía la policía a interrogar a su hija.<br>- Contéstale - resopló Carlisle  
>- Ya he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir. Yo no he hecho lo que la señora Newton dice.<br>- ¿Tienes forma de demostrarlo? - preguntó el sheriff. - La única prueba que tengo es mi palabra.  
>- Tu palabra... - exclamó el padre riéndose -. Tu palabra no vale para nada, como tú. No sé cómo he podido tener dos hijos y que uno no valga nada.<br>Edward vio la cara agobiada de su hermano, que entraba en esos momentos en la habitación.  
>- Yo no lo hice - dijo tanto para Emmett como para los demás.<br>- Yo sé que no lo hiciste - dijo Ted, pero no sirvió de nada.  
>A partir de ese momento todo fue muy deprisa. Mike le había dicho al sheriff que no presentaría la denuncia si le pagaban por los destrozos y el sheriff dijo que no serviría de nada encerrar a Edward<br>- Ya no eres mi hijo - dijo Carlile con frialdad -. Quiero que te marches de mi casa esta noche.  
>- Yo no fui... - Edward quiso defenderse, pero era inútil. A la mañana siguiente, toda la ciudad lo sabría y él sería un paria. Solo había una salida de ese lío. Tenía que irse de Liberty y no volver hasta ser más importante que las mentiras que Jessica Newton había inventado. Entonces, podría hacerles tragar sus acusaciones e ir en busca de Isabella y reclamarla como propia.<br>Antes de irse, tenía que ver a Isabella y contarle lo ocurrido. Le prometería que algún día volvería por ella. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Solo con acercarse al camping, la comprometería. Isabella, su dulce e inocente Isabella, escucharía su historia e insistiría en hablar con el sheriff y con Carlisle para defenderlo. Y eso sería su ruina. ¿No era precisamente eso lo que él intentaba evitar? Solo tenía una manera de demostrar su amor por esa chica. Tenía que dejarla sin mirar atrás. La verdad era que se merecía a alguien mejor que él. Sus sueños no solo se habían desvanecido, sino que habían muerto.  
>- ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí! - le dijo Carlisle. Tienes diez minutos para hacer las maletas.<br>Edward echó vaqueros y camisetas en un macuto. Cuando terminó, Carlisle le dio un billete de cien dólares. Él lo agarró, lo rompió en mil pedazos y se lo tiró a los pies. Salió de la casa que nunca había sido su hogar y montó en su Harley. Ya se oía rugir el motor cuando vio a Emmettbajando por las escaleras.  
>- Edward- le gritó Emmett -. Espera.<br>La moto ya había comenzado a rodar.  
>- Cuida de Isabella.<br>- ¿Qué tengo que decirle?  
>«Que la amo», pensó Edward, «que siempre la amaré ... ».<br>- Nada. ¿Me oyes, Emmett? Cuídala. Asegúrate de que esté bien, y no le digas lo que ha pasado.  
>- Sí, pero preguntará...<br>- Deja que piense que me cansé y que me marché. Será mejor para ella que salga de su vida.

**ya veran lo que viene esta buenisimo bueno chao **

**y saluditos **

**fanny **


	3. Chapter 3

hhhooollaaa** aqui otro capi espero les re guste**

- Deja que piense que me cansé y que me marché. Será mejor para ella que salga de su vida.  
>- No, Edward, por favor..<br>- ¡Júralo!  
>Emmett suspiró.<br>- Sí - dijo -. De acuerdo. ¿Pero a dónde vas a ir? ¿De qué vas a vivir? Edward...  
>Edward apretó el acelerador y salió zumbando por la carretera.<br>Dos años más tarde, había trabajado por todo el estado de Georgia, y había atravesado todos los mares del mundo en un buque petrolero hasta llegar a Kuwait. Había madurado. Había dejado de ser insolente. Su suerte había cambiado y ya no estaba tan amargado como antes.  
>Pensaba en volver a casa a ver a Emmett, e incluso, en reconciliarse con su padre. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en Isabella, en regresar a buscarla y en la vida que podrían tener juntos. Ya estaba haciendo planes para regresar cuando recibió una carta de Emmett. El sobre estaba sucio y deteriorado, como si hubiera estado siguiéndolo por todo el mundo.<br>Edward abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Decía que su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón hacía más de un año.  
>Esperaba sentir algún dolor por la muerte del hombre que lo había engendrado, pero lo único que sintió fue decepción por no haber podido demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba sobre su hijo menor.<br>Papá me lo dejó todo a mí, escribía Emmett. Por supuesto que no debería haber sido así y cuando regreses, lo arreglaremos.  
>Edward sonrió. Eso era lo que Emmett pensaba, pero él no quería ni un centavo del dinero de los Cullen. Dio la vuelta al papel y se quedó de piedra al leer:<br>No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Entiéndelo. Lo hice porque tú me dijiste que cuidara de Isabella. Estaba tan sola cuando te fuiste... tan desesperada...  
>- No - balbuceó Edward -. No...<br>Su hermano se había casado. Se había casado con Isabella, con la chica que él amaba, la chica que adoraba y cuyo recuerdo lo había mantenido con vida mientras luchaba por encontrar un lugar en el mundo. Carlisle tenía razón.  
>- Te quiero - ella le había dicho -. Nunca querré a nadie más que a ti.<br>Pero lo único que quería era el nombre y el dinero de los Cullen.  
>El resto de la carta estaba emborronado. Edward arrugó el papel mientras lanzaba un gemido de rabia y angustia. Rasgó la carta en mil pedazos y la echó al viento que no dejaba de soplar en el desierto. Luego, le volvió la espalda a su hogar, a Emmett, a Isabella, y a todo en lo que había creído.<br>Desde ese momento, su único objetivo era volverse rico, y lo único que deseaba era vengarse

Liberty, Georgia

JUNIO había llegado, acompañado de un calor tan fuerte como si ya fuera verano. El aire era espeso y húmedo. Isabella estaba sentada delante del espejo de su tocador y se sentía agobiada. Cualquier otro día el calor no la habría molestado. Había crecido en el sur y sabía que con una cola de caballo, pantalones cortos, camiseta, sandalias y la cara sin maquillaje se le podía hacer frente.  
>Pero no ese día.<br>En poco más de una hora tenía una cita con**Jasper Whitlock** , el abogado de Emmett, y debía parecer la señora de cullen y no Isabella Swan. Jasper no la apreciaba. Todavía pensaba en ella como la chica sin escrúpulos de diecisiete años que nueve años atrás había atrapado a su cliente, casándose con él. Pero como el abogado no era estúpido, mientras Emmett vivió, procuró tratarla con mucho respeto. Sin embargo, dejó de fingir el mismo día del funeral.  
>- Lo siento, señorita Swan - le dijo Jergen mientras le estrechaba la mano. Luego, sonrió con malicia -. Lo siento, quise decir, señora Cullen, claro.<br>"Claro", pensó Isabella, frunciendo la boca.  
>Lo que en realidad había querido llamarla era uno de los muchos nombres que le habían puesto en la ciudad. Pero ella no le había dado el placer de verla reaccionar. Ni tampoco iba a hacerlo ese día, aunque suponía que él haría lo posible por humillarla.<br>Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Emmett había muerto.  
>Aun no podía creer que su marido hubiera perdido la vida en un accidente de automóvil, en una carretera resbaladiza entre Liberty y Atlanta. Las semanas transcurridas desde su muerte, las pasó como en una nube. Había gente que entraba y salía para darle el pésame, pero en realidad, y ella lo sabía, era para mirarla bien cuando ya no había nadie para protegerla de los chismorreos.<br>En un lugar como Liberty, las habladurías podían durar toda la vida, sobre todo si eran jugosos. ¿Y qué podía ser más jugoso que su viaje al altar con uno de los hermanos Cullen cuando el otro la había abandonado, y la rapidez con que se había quedado encinta?  
>Si pudiera cancelar la cita... Pero no tenía sentido posponer lo inevitable. Jasper había dejado bien claro que era importante.<br>- Es sobre las propiedades de su marido - le había dicho.  
>Esa mañana procederían a la lectura formal del testamento y ella ya conocía su contenido. Con su sentido práctico, Emmett había insistido en que leyera el texto del documento que había redactado un año antes.<br>Se lo había dejado todo a ella como fideicomiso para Ian.  
>- Es su legítimo derecho - le había dicho.<p>

Isabella había titubeado.  
>- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dejarle algo a... - no pudo pronunciar el nombre - tu hermano?<p>

bueno voy a estar subiendo mas capis durante la semanna por que despuesd e dividir bien en capi dera un poco

larga espero y la sigan leyendo aunque sea larga pero les va a encantar lo que viene

saluditos ffaannnyyy!


	4. Chapter 4

BUeno hoolaa LOS pesonajes son de S.M.

Los ojos de Emmett se ensombrecieron y pudo notar que el tiempo no había borrado su dolor. El no había tenido noticias de Edward desde que le envió la carta acerca del matrimonio. Aunque nunca hablaban de ello, ella sabía que él no podía ni quería ver a Edward tal cual era. Lo comprendía, porque el amor puede distorsionar el buen juicio. ¿Acaso ella no había llorado noche tras noche por Edward cuando la abandonó? Ella, al menos, había entrado en razón.

- No - dijo él en voz baja -. No tiene sentido. Él odiaba esta casa. Odiaba a nuestro padre. No querrá nada que lleve el nombre Cullen. Pero sé que algún día volverá, y cuando lo haga, debes decirle la verdad. Tiene derecho a saber que le diste un hijo, igual que Ian tiene derecho a conocer al hombre que es su padre en realidad.

Bella clavó los ojos en el espejo. Edward no tenía derecho a nada. No por parte de ella. En cuanto a Ian... Ella no quería herirlo diciéndole que su padre verdadero los había abandonado. Era mejor que creyera que su padre era Emmett. Sería más feliz así, y su felicidad era lo que importaba. Por eso había aceptado casarse con Edward, y por eso pensaba irse de Liberty en cuanto leyeran el testamento.

Esa mañana, después de que terminaran los trámites legales, tendría suficiente dinero para empezar su vida desde cero, e iba a hacerlo en un lugar lejano, donde Cullen fuera solo un nombre cualquiera. Tomar esa decisión no había sido fácil. A pesar de todo, Liberty era su hogar. Pero sin Edward, ese lugar era inhóspito. Cuanto antes se fuera, mejor.

Bella abrió el armario. Lo primero que vio fue el traje rosa que se había puesto para el funeral. Lo había hecho por Emmett, que odiaba el negro, pero había sido la comidilla y el escándalo de todos. «Al diablo con ellos», pensó. Pero ese día el futuro de Ian estaba en juego, y tenía que aparentar.

Escogió una blusa de color crema y un traje negro de seda. Iba a pasar calor, pero era el atuendo correcto.

Su apariencia era formal, pero ya estaba sintiendo el sudor. Su pelo se había rizado con la humedad y no había manera de que pareciera el de una dama.

En realidad, en lugar de parecer fría y segura, tenía el aspecto de como se sentía: insegura y triste ante la pérdida de la única persona que de verdad la había querido. El espejo se empeñaba en mostrar sus sentimientos en lugar de su apariencia.

- ¿Mami?

Bella se volvió.

- ¿Ian?

Su hijo empujó la puerta y entró en la alcoba, con cara solemne. A ella se le alegró el corazón al verlo. Se agachó y lo abrazó.

- ¿Mami? Alice dice que vas a la ciudad.

Bella se apartó sonriente y le acarició el cabello.

- Es cierto.

- ¿Tienes que ir?

- Sí. Pero no tardaré mucho, cariño. Solo una o dos horas. Te lo prometo.

Ian asintió. La muerte de Emmett lo había afectado mucho y no le gustaba separarse de su madre.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Un juego nuevo para el ordenador?

- Papá me compró uno justo antes de... - le temblaron los labios -. Me gustaría que aún estuviera aquí, mamá.

- A mí también - contestó Bella estrechándolo muy fuerte.

Se quedaron así unos instantes y luego ella le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer hasta que yo regrese?

- No lo sé - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Charlie y lo invitas a venir?

- Charlie no está en casa. Hoy es la fiesta de Sean, ¿no te acuerdas?

«Maldita sea», pensó Isabella. Había olvidado que su hijo no estaba invitado a la fiesta que celebraba un compañero de clase. Recordó que Ian le había preguntado por qué no lo habían invitado y ella le había contestado que no importaba, que ellos dos podían hacer una fiesta el mismo día y pasarlo bien.

- Me alegro de que me lo hayas recordado - dijo Bella -. Eso quiere decir que hoy también es nuestra fiesta. Así que compraré unas cuantas cosas ricas.

- Ajá - contestó Ian sin mucho interés. - Vamos a ver.. compraré hígado...

- ¡Puaj! Detesto el hígado.

- Y Pablos de bruselas...

- ¡Doble puaj!

- O frijoles. Eso es. Hígado, y frijoles, y pudín de tapioca para postre.

- ¿Eso que tiene ojos?

- Sí. ¿Acaso no es tu comida favorita?

- ¡No, mamá!. Esa comida no es de fiesta.

- ¿No lo es? - Bella se sonrió y su hijo también -. Entonces creo que tendré que traer porquerías como hamburguesas, patatas fritas y chocolate malteado.

Minutos después, mientras conducía por la carretera, pensó que eso era un soborno. ¿Pero qué más daba? Lo había hecho sonreír y eso era lo que contaba. La felicidad de su hijo lo era todo para ella. Y también lo había sido para Emmett.

«Emmett», pensó Bella con tristeza «Qué hombre tan maravilloso había sido».

Agarró con fuerza el volante. ¿Por qué había ido a verla aquel día, nueve años atrás? A las pocas semanas de que Edward se hubiera ido, llamó a la puerta del remolque. Su madre le había abierto la puerta y se había quedado atónita.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo - Usted debe de ser.. ¿Isabella? Es... es el señor Bustamante.

Isabella estaba en la cocina y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Edward- dijo - ¡Oh, Edward!

Pero fue a Emmett a quien vio cuando llegó corriendo a la puerta. Lo conocía de vista, pero nunca habían hablado. Emmett era bastante mayor que Edward y trabajaba en el banco propiedad de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó decepcionada. Emmett sonrió diciendo que había ido a visitarla. Como si tuviera costumbre de ir visitando a la gente del camping.

- Sí, gracias - contestó cuando la madre le ofreció una taza de té -. ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a Bella cuando estuvieron solos.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Mira, Isabella, yo sé que tú y Edward... Yo sé que él significaba mucho para ti...

- ¿Edward? - Bellairguió la cabeza -. Apenas si lo recuerdo.

- Isabella, por favor, yo sé que te sientes lastimada...

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! - y sin poderse reprimir, comenzó a llorar -. Odio a tu hermano. ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo odio!

Emmett se quedó mirándola. Sin darse cuenta, Bella había puesto la mano sobre su vientre, y al alzar la vista y topar con los ojos de Emmett, se sonrojó.

- Estás embarazada - le dijo él con dulzura.

- ¡No! - se puso lívida -. No estoy... embarazada - dijo mirando nerviosa detrás suyo -. Vete, ¿me oyes? Vete de aquí.

- Maldita sea. No me mientas. Llevas el hijo de mi hermano - la había desarmado. Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado -. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Habla en voz baja!

- Isabells - Emmett le agarró la mano -, tienes que decirme lo que piensas hacer.

- No pienso deshacerme de mi bebé - dijo, arrancando su mano de la de él -, si eso es lo que estabas pensando.

- No sé lo que estaba pensando - dijo Emmett con sinceridad -. ¿No estás todavía en secundaria?

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y cómo esperas cuidar a tu bebé?

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

- Lo cual quiere decir que dejarás la escuela, tomarás un trabajo en Burger Pit, tendrás el bebé y vivirás en esta casa.

Bella sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

- Esta casa es mi hogar.

Emmett fue cortante.

- Claro. Y es lo que quieres para tu bebé, ¿verdad? y también para ti. Déjame ayudarte, Isabella.

¡Cómo lo había odiado ese día! La había obligado a ver lo feo y pequeño que era ese cuarto, a percibir el desagradable olor a cerveza y a escuchar los ronquidos de su padre, que dormía la borrachera al otro lado del tabique.

Edward solía tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que algún día la apartaría de todo eso. Pero Edward le había mentido y su hermano, sentado junto a ella, le decía que nunca lograría escapar de esa vida, y lo que era peor, su hijo, tampoco.

- No quiero limosnas de los Cullan.

- No te ofrezco limosnas. Lo que te ofrezco es hacer lo correcto para el hijo de Edward. ¿Qué vas a decirle a la gente cuando vean que estás embarazada?

- No tengo por qué decirles nada - era mentira. Liberty no era el tipo de ciudad en la que se podía decir a la gente que se ocupara de sus asuntos.

- ¿Quieres decir que, por orgullo, prefieres que la gente juegue a adivinar quién es el padre?

- De todos modos lo harán.

Edward se acercó más a ella.

- Tienes razón y por eso no te ofrezco dinero.

- Menos mal. Lo decía en serio cuando dije que no quería...

- Quiero que te cases conmigo, Isabella.

Ella se quedó perpleja, pensando que se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Casarme contigo?

- Eso es.

- ¿Estás loco? No quiero casarme contigo. No te amo y ni siquiera te conozco.

- Estamos iguales. Yo no te amo y tampoco te conozco. Y para serte franco, tampoco quiero casarme contigo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué ... ?

- Por el niño. Le debes una vida decente. -Emmett echó una mirada displicente alrededor del remolque, antes de mirarla a los ojos -. A menos que prefieras esto...

- Yo crecí muy bien sin tener una casa grande como la tuya y tu dinero - ella le reprochó con rabia.

- Sí - dijo Emmett -. ¿Pero no querrías que tu hijo tuviera algo más? ¿No quieres que sea legítimo? - se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano -. Dime que quieres tanto a ese bebé como para dejar que haga lo mejor para vosotros dos.

- ¿Crees que lo que me propones es lo mejor? - Bella intentó retirar su mano, pero Emmett no la soltó -. Me casaría con el demonio antes que con un Cullen.

- Edward me pidió que te cuidara - dijo Emmett con dulzura.

El corazón de Bella le dio un vuelco.

- ¿Te lo pidió? - susurró, y se contestó a sí misma -. No, no lo hizo. A Edward yo no le importo un pimiento. Lo demostró dejándome plantada sin decirme adiós. Ni siquiera intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo después de la noche en que... la noche en que...

- Isabella - Emmett se puso en pie -, mi hermano hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Sí, claro - soltó una carcajada -. Está claro que lo hizo.

- Y tú también lo harás si eres la mujer que yo creo que eres, te casarás conmigo, tomarás mi nombre y criarás a tu hijo como un Cullen.

- ¿Y tú qué? - se quedó mirando a Emmett anonadada -. Suponiendo que aceptara una idea tan loca, ¿qué pasaría con tu vida? Nunca viviría contigo como esposa. Nunca.

- Lo sé, y no lo espero de ti - carraspeo - Voy a confiarte algo. Algo que creo que deberías saber - tragó saliva -. Nunca me han interesado las mujeres. No como le deben interesar a un hombre - Bella no comprendía. Por fin, se quedó mirándolo sin poder hablar -. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Edward. Y nadie lo sabrá. Seré un marido ejemplar, y te prometo que querré al hijo de Edward como si fuera mío. No hagas que ese bebé pague por lo que sientes contra Edward.

- Odio a tu hermano - dijo ella, aunque la magnitud de la mentira le oprimía el corazón.

- Pero no odias a tu bebé - Emmett sonrió con dulzura -. Me harías un favor dejándome disfrutar de un bebé que nunca podría tener. No, no digas nada. Solo dime que lo pensarás.

Ella lo pensó, intentando ver la lógica de la propuesta, en lugar del dolor de su corazón. Y una mañana, su madre la encontró vomitando en el inodoro y le preguntó lo que Bella temía hacía semanas. Asintió.

- Tu padre no debe saberlo - le dijo temblando la madre -. Tendrás que hacer algo, Isabella, pero no en esta ciudad. Tendrás que hacerlo lejos de aquí.

Al día siguiente, Bella telefoneó a Emmett y aceptó su propuesta.

Se casaron en el juzgado mientras la madre mojaba pañuelo tras pañuelo. Emmett le puso una alianza de platino en el dedo y la besó en la mejilla. Luego, hizo que se mudara a su casa. Le envió una carta a Edward contándole lo del matrimonio, pero Edward nunca contestó. Y a ella, Carlisle nunca le dirigió la palabra.

Ni tampoco la gente de la ciudad, que la miraba con picardía. Sabía que la gente andaba contando los meses desde la boda, y suponían que había atrapado a Emmett con una de las trampas más antiguas.

- No hagas caso de las habladurías - le decía Emmett -. Tú sigue con tu vida.

Y ella le había hecho caso. Y cuando Ian nació, sus días se llenaron del dulce placer de cuidarlo. Era el amor de su vida, algo bueno que Edward le había dado. Y cuando Emmett sugirió que debía buscar a Edward para decirle que tenía un hijo, Bella dijo que no. Si Edward no la había querido, ¿por qué tenía que saber que era padre?

- No quiero que nunca sepa nada sobre Ian - le dijo. Prométemelo, Emmett.

Él se lo prometió a regañadientes.

- No está bien - le dijo -. Un hombre tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo.

Bella giró hacia Main Street y entró en el solar de detrás de la oficina de Jasper Whitlock para estacionar el coche. Pensaba en lo duro que era criar y educar a un niño. La verdad era que Emmett no se había involucrado mucho en criar a Ian. Tenía su propia vida, pero siempre había sido muy bueno con el niño y con ella.

Maldición. Había otro coche. Un Jaguar negro y reluciente. Al verlo se sobresaltó porque recordó que, cuando soñaba con el futuro, Edward solía decir que cambiaría su vieja moto Harley por un Jaguar.

Paró el motor.

¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en Edward? El pasado estaba muerto y el futuro era lo único que importaba.

El día se hacía cada vez más caluroso. Bella caminó hacia el viejo edificio. Había llegado muy puntual. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abrió la puerta del despacho. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y hacía mucho calor. Bella miró su reloj. Eran las nueve en punto. ¿Dónde estaba la secretaria que solía estar sentada en recepción?

- ¿Hola? - dijo después de un par de minutos, pero no hubo respuesta. Se sentó en el sofá, pero volvió a mirar el reloj y, con un gesto displicente, se puso de pie -. ¿Hola? - Volvió a decir en voz más alta.

Desde el final del pasillo, le llegó el rumor de risas. Se encaminó hacia el despacho de donde provenían. Oyó voces, aunque no distinguía las palabras. Un hombre y una mujer estaban hablando. La mujer era la secretaria de Jasper . Bella había hablado con ella varias veces, y por eso lo sabía. Pero el hombre no era Jasper. Tenía una voz más joven y más profunda, más ronca, incluso algo sexy.

Se le puso la carne de gallina. Algo en la voz le resultaba familiar.

La mujer volvió a reírse y el hombre también. Bella comenzó a temblar. Dio media vuelta para alejarse. Era obvio que había un error. Se había equivocado de día o de hora. Se iría a casa y llamaría a preguntar cuando tenía la cita.

- ¿Señora Cullen? ¿Señora Cullen? - oyó que la llamaban.

Bella se paró en seco. Le costaba respirar y tenía el pulso acelerado.

- ¿Sí? - contestó y se volvió hacia la secretaria -. Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido. Me temo que me he equivocado de... - la otra mujer la miraba y ella se quedó muda. La puerta del despacho privado de Jasper estaba abierta y se podía ver a un hombre mirando por la ventana. Era alto, medía más de metro ochenta y tenía el pelo castaño. Vestía un traje gris claro hecho a la medida de su ancha espalda y su esbelta y musculosa figura. Su apariencia era informal, pero algo en él indicaba que sabía que era el dueño del mundo -. Mejor será que venga un poco más tarde - dijo Bella sin aliento con una voz que no sonaba como la suya -. ¿A las diez, quizás? ¿O esta tarde? Yo pensaba que mi cita era a las nueve, pero...

- Sí, era a las nueve. El señor Jasper tuvo que salir un momento y dijo que lo esperara en su despacho.

- No. Lo esperaré en el vestíbulo - la mujer la asió por el brazo. Bella quería agarrarse a la pared y resistir, pero la secretaria tiró de ella y la condujo al interior del despacho -. No - repitió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre se volvió y la miró.

- Hola, Isabella - dijo Edward.

Y de pronto, ella lo vio todo negro.

volvi co la historia espero que les guste el capitulo aunque sea tan largo y ya esta por empezar lo mejor! ya volvio Edward!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward se había preguntado cómo iba a reaccionar Isabella cuando lo viera. Había pensado en ello durante el vuelo a casa, aunque Georgia ya no era su casa. Tenía oficinas en Caracas, Londres y Nueva York, un apartamento en Aspen y un ático en Nueva York, pero cuando tuvo noticia de la muerte de Emmett estaba en lo más profundo del valle del río Orinoco. Había tardado más de una semana en volver a la civilización.

Pensó que ella era tan buena actriz, que quién sabía qué actuación iba a sacarse de la manga. Se la había imaginado tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa fría.

- Hola, Edward - le diría, como si él nunca se hubiera ido. Como si nunca hubieran hecho el amor aquella noche de verano.

O se haría la ingenua. Así lo había embaucado años atrás. Y también a su hermano. ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez si antes le había dado resultado? La dulce Isabella. La inocente Isabella.

O tal vez haría de viuda desconsolada, lo miraría con sus grandes ojos y lloraría como si se le rompiera el corazón. En realidad Edward dudaba que fuera tan tonta como para intentar eso. Seguro que era consciente de que él, entre todos los hombres, sabía que ella no tenía corazón.

Pero a Edward no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiera desmayarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Lo miró, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó. Edward reaccionó deprisa y la agarró antes de que diera contra el suelo.

- Trae un poco de agua fría - le espetó a la secretaria de Jasper.

La mujer salió corriendo por el pasillo y Edward abrió con un codo la sala de reuniones y depositó a Isabella sobre el sofá. La miró con indiferencia. La chica que él conocía siempre vestía pantalones cortos y camisetas. La mujer que estaba mirando vestía un traje de seda de diseño.

- Supongo que sabe lo del matrimonio de su hermano - le había dicho Jasper cuando consiguió localizarlo -. Que Isabella Swan y él...

- Sí - interrumpió Edward -, eso ya lo sé. ¿Para qué me llama, señor Jasper?

Tras un silencio, Jasper había dicho:

- Su hermano ha tenido un accidente. Me temo que ha sido muy grave. Iba camino de Atlanta. Estaba oscuro y llovía mucho...

Lo que sentía era curioso. Nueve años de rabia habían desaparecido en un segundo. Jasper hablaba de Emmett, su hermano. Y Edward se daba cuenta de que quería a su hermano.

- ¿En qué hospital está? - había preguntado, mirando el reloj -. Podría llegar a los Estados Unidos el...

- No está en un hospital - dijo Jasper con delicadeza -. Nos ha dejado.

- No - murmuró Edward -. Por Dios, no - y su corazón casi se detuvo -. ¿Y Isabella? ¿Ella ... ? - apretaba el teléfono con la mano -. Dígame si le ha pasado algo a ella.

- ¿Está... está ... ?

- Ella está bien - había contestado Jasper -. Ella no estaba en el coche. Emmett viajaba a Atlanta una vez al mes y siempre iba solo.

- ¿Siempre solo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Podemos hablar de eso cuando llegue aquí.

- Hablaremos ahora - había contestado Edward y él abogado había cedido.

- Su hermano estaba viéndose con otra persona - le dijo sin rodeos -. Nadie lo culpaba por eso. Su esposa era fría como el hielo. Nunca le mostraba el cariño al que un marido tiene derecho.

Jasper le contó que dormían en diferentes alcobas y que no se demostraban afecto. Que a la doncella le había parecido escandaloso y se lo había contado a todo el mundo.

- Esa cuñada suya es algo aparte. Enganchó a su hermano haciéndole creer que la había dejado en estado.

- ¿Quiere decir que estaba embarazada?

- Venga, Edward. ¿Cree que su hermano se habría casado con ella de no ser así? Y luego, cuando ya estaba nadando en dinero de los Cullen, le mostró lo que en realidad pensaba de él.

- Supongo que firmarían un acuerdo principal, ¿no? Jasper se había reído.

- En primer lugar, esa mujer lo llevó al altar sin darle tiempo a pensar. No. No hubo acuerdo. Y lo que es peor, hizo testamento dejándole todo. Bueno, a usted le toca la casa, pero todo el resto es para ella.

- Los testamentos pueden incumplirse - dijo Edward con determinación.

Él había ido a Liberty para eso. Sabía que no debía odiar a Emmett por casarse con Isabella. Ella era la culpable. Los había engatusado a los dos.

Isabella no se merecía ser la esposa de Emmett. Y no se merecía ser su viuda. Y eso suponía que no debía recibir ni un centavo del patrimonio de Emmett. Él lucharía por cada centavo, ganaría y lo daría a obras benéficas. O lo quemaría. Cualquier cosa antes de ver que la viuda de su hermano se hacía con el dinero. Seguro que ella lo sabía. No era de extrañar que se hubiera desmayado al verlo.

Tendida en el sofá, Isabella parecía una muñeca de trapo.

La secretaria entró con un gran vaso de agua helada y una toalla mojada.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo más, señor Cullen?

- La señora se ha desmayado, eso es todo - contestó Edward.

- ¿No cree que ya debería haber vuelto en sí?

Él se puso en cuclillas junto al sofá. Estaba preguntándose lo mismo. La cara de Isabella estaba lívida y tenía gotas de sudor en la frente. Edward se fijó en el traje negro de seda y la blusa de color crema y murmuró una palabrota.

- ¡Maldita tonta, vestirse como una monja en un día tan caluroso!

Se oyó sonar un teléfono en el vestíbulo.

- El teléfono - exclamó la secretaria de Jasper.

Isabella gimió.

- Parece que vuelve en sí. Vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, que yo me encargo de ella - Pablo le mojó la cara con la toalla, mientras la secretaria salía y cerraba la puerta -. Isabella... - Edward se acercó más a ella -, Isabella, abre los ojos.

Isabella iba recuperando el color. Edward titubeó un momento, pero empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y también los botones superiores de la blusa. Le pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para quitarle la chaqueta. Ella, suspiró y la cabeza se le ladeó contra el hombro de él. Edward podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su cara, y de repente se acordó de la última vez que habían estado así. Fue la noche del baile, cuando después de hacer el amor, ella se quedó acurrucada en la curva de su brazo y su aliento le calentaba el cuello. Edward retiró el brazo con brusquedad y ella cayó contra los cojines -. Isabella - dijo en voz cortante -. Isabella, venga. Si estás haciendo esto para impresionarme...

La voz de Edward perdió intensidad. ¿Por qué le había quitado la chaqueta? La blusa húmeda se le pegaba a la piel. Él podía ver el encaje de su sujetador. En otros tiempos, lo llevaba de simple algodón, pero entonces no necesitaba adornos. Ella era el mayor adorno que un hombre podía tener. La primera vez que se había desabrochado el sostén, la redondez de sus senos y sus pezones suaves y rosados casi lo habían hecho perder el control.

Tantos años... y de repente sus manos recordaban el tacto y su lengua, el gusto de esa piel sedosa.

«Maldita sea ... », pensó Edward y se puso en pie. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Había odiado a esa mujer durante mucho más tiempo del que la había amado. Ella había mentido, los había engañado y seducido tanto a Emmett como a él. Ella tenía la culpa de que su hermano se hubiera matado en una carretera, y ahí estaba él, recordando cosas que habían sido mentiras, y sin embargo, poniéndose duro como una roca.

No era de extrañar que hubiera atrapado a Emmett en su red. Él había sido inteligente en cuanto a libros y cifras, pero ingenuo con las mujeres y tímido hasta el punto de evitarlas. ¿Qué posibilidades podía tener el pobre idiota ante una mujer con cara de ángel e instintos de prostituta?

- Isabella - le dijo enojado, y ella abrió los ojos. Al principio, estaban en blanco, pero cuando se fijaron en él, podía verse el miedo reflejado en la profundidad del cafe. Tenía razón en tener miedo, pensó Edward, y le sonrió burlón -. Encantado de verte de nuevo, nena. Pero no era necesario que me dieras una bienvenida tan memorable - Isabella intentó sentarse, pero se movió demasiado deprisa y comenzó a ponerse pálida de nuevo. Edward la acomodó contra los cojines. No quería que volviera a desmayarse. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar la escena siguiente si ella parecía la heroína de un melodrama victoriano? -. Tranquilízate o volverás a desmayarte.

- ¿Desmayarme?

Su voz era floja y temblorosa. Un minuto más y él habría sentido lástima.

- Sí - Edward asió el vaso de la mesa y se lo dio para que bebiera. Te desmayaste. Venga, bébete esto.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó ella mirando con desconfianza el vaso.

- Agua - él esbozó una sonrisa -. El arsénico se nota demasiado.

Ella sintió rabia, pero disimuló. Tomó el vaso y bebió. - Gracias - dijo con frialdad.

- No me des las gracias a mí. Dáselas a la secretaria deJasper. ¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico?

Isabella negó con una sacudida de cabeza. El despacho daba vueltas, pero aun así se incorporó, puso los pies en el suelo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- Estoy bien - mintió.

- Hay una toalla mojada si la necesitas.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

No lo estaba, pero no quería la toalla. Quería ponerse de pie para no sentirse tan en desventaja, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo sin caerse otra vez. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida de verlo? Su marido estaba muerto. Edward no se había molestado en volver para el funeral, pero en ese momento se trataba de otra cosa. Se trataba de las disposiciones del testamento deEmmett.

Se sintió estremecer, pensando si él quería discutir por el dinero. Emmett estaba convencido de que Edward no lo querría. Ella tampoco. Se lo había dicho a Emmett, pero él había contestado que le pertenecía a Ian. A su hijo. Al hijo de Edward y de ella.

El hijo de Edward.

Hacía años que había dejado de pensar en eso, pero en ese momento tenía la prueba andante de la verdad. Veía una copia de los ojos de su hijo en los de Edward. Ian solo era un niño, pero erguía la cabeza igual que Edward. Y también tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y los labios carnosos.

- Recuéstate.

- Estoy, estoy bien.

- No lo estás - replicó Edward -. Recuesta la cabeza y respira hondo un par de veces - poco a poco la sala dejó de dar vueltas y ella alzó la cabeza despacio. Edward estaba delante de ella, agarrándola por los hombros -. ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí - ella se zafó -. ¿Qué haces aquí,Edward? Él se puso de pie.

- Hago que las mujeres se desmayen al verme - dijo sonriendo.

- Ha sido el calor.

- Sí, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se viste de negro en un día de calor. ¿O he de pensar que estás de luto por mi hermano? - frunció los labios -. Según me han dicho, te vestiste de rosa en su funeral.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Ni siquiera te molestaste en venir al funeral.

- No supe que Emmett había... que había habido un accidente hasta semanas después de que sucediera.

- No, claro que no.

- Es la verdad, maldita sea. Yo estaba desplazado y... - ¿pero por qué tenía que decírselo a Isabella? No le debía nada.

- Y lo que tenías que hacer era mucho más importante - Isabella se puso en pie. Tuvo la sensación de que el suelo se movía, pero no pasó nada -. No es que eso importe ahora.

- Sí que importa - Edward se cruzó de brazos -. Después de todo, hoy es el día de la liquidación.

- ¿El día de la liquidación?

- Sí. - Hoy se sabrá lo que vale el patrimonio de los cullen - sonreía mostrando todos los dientes -. Un gran día, ¿verdad, nena?

- Ah, ¿y por eso apareciste hoy? ¿Para reclamar tu parte?

- Exactamente. Estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío - paseó su mirada sobre ella con insolencia -. Quizás quieras abrocharse la chaqueta antes de reunimos con Jasper Whitlock - ella se miró y luego lo miró a él. Edward pudo ver que se ruborizaba y le sonrió -. Te la desabroché cuando te desvaneciste. Estabas acalorada y mojada - luego, bajó la voz hasta susurrar -. Eso es lo que siempre hacías mejor, estar acalorada y mojada para mí, nena.

Ella cerró los puños y él supo que quería pegarle.

- Es difícil de creer que Emmett y tú fuerais hermanos. Él era todo un caballero.

- Por eso pudiste engañarlo para que se casara contigo.

- Yo no lo engañé.

- Claro que lo hiciste - ella intentó alejarse y Edward la agarró por la muñeca -. Yo nunca he caído en esa trampa.

- Suéltame, por favor.

- Es la trampa más antigua del mundo.

- Suéltame, Edward.

- Decirle a un hombre que te ha dejado embarazada...

Isabella se lanzó contra él.

- ¡La cosa no fue así!

- Y cuando él hace lo que debe, se casa contigo y te da su nombre, parpadeas y dices: «¡Ay! Lo siento, calculé mal».

- ¿Qué?

- Pero Emmett era un buen chico. Era demasiado decente para decir: «Basta, la broma ha terminado y quiero divorciarme» - ella miraba a Edward perpleja. Cierto que le había pedido a Emmett que no le dijera nada a Edward sobre su hijo, pero, ¿era posible que aún no supiera nada? -. «¿Embarazada? Déjame ver tus análisis», es lo que otro hombre hubiera dicho, pero noEmmett. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Isabella? No pudo ser fácil, primero llevártelo a la cama, y luego hacerlo creer que ibas a tener su bebé.

- ¡Maldito seas! Tú lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? - su voz temblaba de rabia y los ojos echaban chispas -. Pero no fue así. Yo no... - Isabella hizo una pausa. ¿Para qué decirle más de lo necesario? -. Él dijo que quería casarse conmigo.

Edward le apretó la muñeca.

- ¿Qué pensabas, eh? ¿Que tal vez mi padre cambiaría de opinión sobre una furcia como tú si creía que Emmett iba a darle un nieto?

- Suéltame.

- No puedes huir, Isabella. Aún no - sonrió burlón -. Es el día de liquidación, ¿recuerdas? El testamento. ¿No quieres saber lo que vas a recibir?

Ella consiguió zafar la mano.

- Siento mucho decepcionarte - dijo con suavidad -, pero ya lo sé. Emmett me lo dijo.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- Yo nunca deseé el dinero de los Cullen.

- Claro que no - Edwardentrecerró los ojos -. No fue por dinero por lo que te casaste con mi hermano, claro.

«Me casé con tu hermano porque estaba embarazada de un hijo tuyo», pensó Isabella. Tenía esas palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no las dijo. Edward nunca debería saberlo. No tenía que saber que tenía un hijo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar durante una hora. Él se marcharía de Liberty y nunca más tendría que verlo.

- Piensa lo que quieras - le dijo -. A mí no me importa -. No me importa nada tuyo. Vine aquí a ver a Jasper Whitlock y no a que me insultaran.

Edward sentía aumentar su rabia. Ella estaba jugando a parecer una dama. Hacía bien el papel, pero él sabía lo que era en realidad.

- Maldita seas - gruñó, agarrándola por los hombros y empuñándola contra la pared -. No entiendo cómo diablos Emmett y yo pudimos ser tan tontos.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

- Hubo un tiempo en que querías, que las tuviera sobre ti todo el tiempo.

- ¡Basta ya!

- ¿Cuál es el problema, nena? ¿No te gusta que te recuerden cómo eran las cosas antes?

- ¡Eres... eres un bastardo!

Edward se rió.

- Rasca un poco y sabrás la verdad. El papel de dama no pasa de la piel.

- Suéltame. Suéltame o yo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? - las manos de él se deslizaron hacia las muñecas. Isabella hizo una mueca porque le hacía daño, pero a Edward no le importó. Ella le había hecho a él mucho más, aunque ya lo había superado, y se había librado del recuerdo de su olor y de su sabor en los brazos de otras mujeres. Lo que aún le dolía era que por su culpa hubiera odiado a su hermano durante tantos años, y ¿para qué? Ella no valía todo el dolor que había causado -. ¿Qué pensabas, Isabella? ¿Que, tal vez, si tenías suerte, yo no regresaría nunca y así te quedarías con todo? ¿Con el nombre y con el dinero?

Ella estaba llorando y él sabía que sus lágrimas eran para ablandarle el corazón y hacer de él lo que quisiera. También había llorado en sus brazos aquella noche en que hicieron el amor.

- No llores, amor mío - le había susurrado, sintiéndose inepto y temeroso de haberle hecho daño. Y ella le había besado y le había dicho que lloraba de felicidad, porque sentía que por fin le pertenecía.

- Yo no quería nada de eso. Ni el nombre, ni el dinero.

- Seguro que no -Edward le agarró la cara y la forzó a mirarlo -. Te casaste con Emmett porque te enamoraste locamente de él. Sí, claro. Apuesto a que fue así.

- Ya te lo dije. No me importa nada lo que creas.

- ¿Te acostaste con él enseguida? ¿O lo hiciste rabiar como me hiciste a mí?. Menuda actriz que eras, nena. Me hiciste creer que el esperar había sido idea mía y no tuya...

- Fui idiota al salir contigo. Todo el mundo decía que no eras bueno. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera creído!

- Por eso tú y yo hacíamos tan buena pareja. Ninguno de los dos valía nada.

- Te odio, Edward Cullen. Y me alegro de que volvieras porque he deseado años y años poder decírtelo. Te odio, te odio, te odio...

Edward le metió las manos entre los rizos sedosos de la cabeza.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella última noche...

- No hagas eso. No...

- Me dijiste: «Acaríciame. Bésame. Hazme el amor».

- Era muy joven - Isabella estaba sin aliento, luchando con fiereza para soltarse, consciente de la dureza y fuerza del cuerpo de Pablo, de su aroma, de su calor -. Y era ingenua. Pensé que tú eras especial, que tú..

- Pensaste que yo era el billete de ida para escaparte. Dime, ¿de verdad que eras virgen, Isabella? ¿O fingías al sonrojarte cuando te desvestí, y al temblar entre mis brazos?

- Desearía no haberte conocido. Desearía...

- Lo hacías bien. Eso te lo concedo, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo para que ella pudiera sentir lo que le había hecho. Era culpa suya que incluso el recuerdo de aquella noche lo excitara. Tú bocaarriba y yo dentro de ti - miró sus labios entreabiertos . ¿Lo recuerdas, Isabella?, ¿Recuerdas lo que sentías cuando me movía contra ti? ¿Recuerdas el sabor de mi boca?

Isabella no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

- Espero que haya un lugar especial para ti en el infierno.

- Probablemente lo haya. Y puedes estar segura de que tú también estarás allí conmigo - apretó más las manos entre su cabello y le alzó la cabeza -. Isabella - le dijo, y de repente revivió aquella noche, y sintió la misma ansia y el mismo ardor en la sangre...

«¡Maldición!», pensó él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La soltó, se separó de ella y abrió la puerta, casi dándose de bruces con Jasper Whitlock.

- Aquí están - dijo el abogado. ¿Está bien? Mi secretaria me dijo... - su voz se debilitó al mirar a Edward y luego a Isabella -. Bueno - dijo, carraspeando -, quizás debíamos tomar un descanso un par de minutos.

- No - dijo Edward.

- No - dijo Isabella -. Acabemos de una vez - se volvió hacia Whitlock. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía -. Debería haberme dicho que no íbamos a reunimos los dos solos.

- El testamento les concierne a los dos, señora Cullen. Pensé que ganaríamos tiempo si discutíamos las cláusulas juntos.

- Discutámoslas, pues, pero solo es una cuestión técnica. Conozco bien las disposiciones del testamento de mi difunto marido.

- Ya veo - Whitlock se acomodó -. ¿Todas las disposiciones?

- Naturalmente.

El abogado soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Bueno, pues eso ya está. Pero hay otros factores a tener en cuenta.

- ¿Qué otros factores? - ella pensó en Ian, que la esperaba en casa -. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Lo que quiere decir - dijo Edward despacio - es que quiere saber cuánto va a heredar - sonrió -. ¿No es cierto?

- Se acabó - Isabella se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas. El shock de ver a Edward otra vez. La ira que aún conseguía despertar en ella. Su engreimiento al creer que podía hacerla responder sexualmente... y el horror de saber que tal vez, tal vez, era cierto -. Señor Whitlock, puede que a usted le conviniera reunimos a la vez, pero a mí no. Puede llamarme cuando esté libre.

- De viuda doliente a cliente indignada - Edward aplaudió despacio -. ¡Qué buena actuación!.

Ella se volvió hacia él como un ciclón.

- Escucha, maldito hijo de...

- Señora Cullen, señor Cullen - Whitlock intervino -. Por favor, cálmense.

- La señora tiene prisa,Jasper - Edward miró a Isabella. Él todavía sonreía, pero lo que ella vio en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento -. Vayamos al grano. Deja de contar tu dinero, nena.

- Me estás insultando, ¿sabes?

- No vas a tenerlo. Ni un centavo. Tengo intención de impugnar el testamento de mi hermano en los tribunales.

Isabella miró anonadada al hombre que en otros tiempos había creído amar y al que en ese momento odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. «No hace falta que lo impugnes», quería decirle. «Puedes quedarte con el dinero, hasta el último centavo ... » Pero debía tener en cuenta a Ian, y a la nueva vida que tenía que forjar para él.

- ¿Señor Whitlock? - dijo con voz suave, clavando los ojos en Edward -. ¿Puede hacerlo?

- Puede hacer lo que quiera, señora Cullen. Pero...

- Olvídese del «pero», Jasper Whitlock - Edward fue despacio hacia ella. Ella quiso retroceder, pero se dio, cuenta de que no debía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad -. Voy a luchar y no me importa que el patrimonio quede bloqueado para siempre en el litigio. Eso sería estupendo. Será un placer ver cómo te gastas en los tribunales todo el dinero que ya has robado.

- Señor Cullen, por favor. Si me dejara hablar..

- Jasper Whitlock, cuando quiera que me asesore... - Pablo soltó un suspiro -. De acuerdo, ¿qué iba a decir?

El abogado los miró a los dos.

- No hay nada que disputar en los tribunales - dijo despacio -. Lo que he estado tratando de decirles es que no queda ningún dinero que heredar.

holaa aqui otro capitulo que tambien es un poco largo

espero y les guste

P.D. felicidades por tu cumpleaños

Laubellacullen94 


End file.
